Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for measuring a level of a material, and especially relates to a method for measuring a level of a material by a material level measuring apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the material level measuring apparatus, for example the time domain reflection radar sensor, is used widely for measuring the material level. However, a lot of factors will impact the accuracy of the material level measuring apparatus, for example the permittivity of the material. Therefore, after the material level measuring apparatus is installed, the material level measured by the material level measuring apparatus is not accurate. It is very inconvenient for the user.